familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vanessa Griffin
Using Stu Griffin as a redirect link by itself is one thing, but Stu is just so pointless and unnecessary when 1. the way you're using it makes it look like it's from a real page when it's not, it's just a redirect for Stu/Stewie, and 2. if you're going to redirect everything then Stu itself and even Ron Griffin might aswell be redirects. Also have you even clicked on a redirect because it only says "You were moved from name" and that just makes it look unprofessional. I even tried editing Federal Communications Commission through the FCC redirect link, but was stopped because of spam filter. So it's not all good. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Stu is equally pointless in my eyes which is why certain characters link by their first names and have done with it. Adding unnecessary text that no casual reader will see is pointless clutter as far as I'm concerned. The wiki is NOT for the editors but for the public looking for information. As long as they get that information is what matters. --Buckimion 09:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::And that's why making a *special* link for Stu Griffin is unnecessary and pointless because nobody will care to look and/or appreciate what has been done so in the end all your doing is trying to please/impress yourself. It might just be easier to create a seperate page for Stu because he's almost like a individual person because of the significant age difference and the fact that they even interact with each other through al lot of the film. You should remember that this wiki is for the public and NOT just for the editors (or just for you). But then again it's just as much for the editors as it is for the general public. Otherwise why even bother to create a wiki to begin with? It'd be just as easy to create your own website that nobody could alter. Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) If you saw some of the stupid pages like "Count Crotchula" (Peter in a vampire costume) you would know exactly why pages for personas of existing characters were deleted or merged. Allowing Stu to be set up separately allows people to get that foot in the door again. Stu does redirect because there were enough links to warrant it staying. While I'm on board with adding quote marks and other punctuation, the redoing the formatting, particularly on pictures (Which does absolutely nothing but satisfy your own sense of order) is really ticking me off. You just want to play format police instead of adding new information. Say what you want about me but at least I'm CREATING info rather than just hovering over it to peck at other people's edits. --Buckimion 11:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm only make things easier and possibly a bit neater than how it is now rather than throwing everthing together and hope for the best which is how it is at the moment. And I didn't say that there should be pages for costumes because that would obviously be silly. I'm also not trying to be Lord Dictator which is how you've obviously been from the start or make false accusations. Sorry, but that's the truth whether you like or not. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 11:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) It seems like She is from a parrarel universe. :Nope. She is simply an actor performing a role in a performance and is done with it unless the writers see fit to do something with the character in the future. Enough pussyfooting around the Fourth wall. --Buckimion (talk) 14:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC)